


Very Punny, Donna

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: A stop for last-minute gift-buying and a bit of silliness.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 8





	Very Punny, Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's February already, but since I didn't finish this series before the end of the mid-season hellatus, I figured I'd try for this hellatus. Also, Femslash February has me wanting to write Donna/Jody, so...
> 
> Anyway, written very belatedly for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas Cracker](https://imgur.com/lRJBaED).

One last stop before they made the final leg of the journey to Lebanon. Jody stretched her legs as she stepped out of the SUV, wincing as she heard various pops and crunches.

“Yeah,” Donna said, coming up beside her and giving a stretch of her own before slinging an arm around Jody’s waist, “long drives are starting to do a number on me too.”

“You have anything you want to pick up inside?” Jody asked, nodding toward the WalMart.

“Nah, I got everything covered already. Why, you?”

“No, I’m good.” Jody shrugged. “Guess we should’ve mentioned Eileen to the girls so they wouldn’t be doing the last-minute gift thing.”

She leaned back against Donna. They were good girls, she thought. Even Claire, rough around the edges as she was, didn’t want to show up without a gift for someone she’d never met.

Soon enough, the three of them piled out of the store, giggling and shoving at each other. Alex got to the SUV first.

“They’re ridiculous,” she said with a roll of her eyes as she climbed in. 

“That’s why you love them,” Donna replied.

“Hey, I think she’ll like it,” Claire retorted. “So what if she already has a hunter’s journal? They fill up fast! Patience is the one who’s gone off the deep end.”

“Why, what did you get her?” Jody asked.

Patience pulled a box out of her bag and held it out. “You said she grew up in Ireland, so… I figured she might miss these.”

Jody bit her lip as she looked at the box of Christmas crackers. She didn’t know how Eileen would feel about them, but she couldn’t help tearing up at the thoughtfulness.

“All right, ladies,” Donna said, “let’s go. Buckle up!” 

Jody gave one more stretch before leaning down to claim a kiss. Her upper back gave a pop as she straightened back up.

“Looks like I’ve got my own Christmas cracker,” Donna said with a wink.

Now it was Jody’s turn to roll her eyes as she stepped around the vehicle to climb into the driver’s seat. Just another couple of hours to go.


End file.
